


Juhannusaattoilta

by piccadillyblues



Series: Muuttolinnuista [2]
Category: Täällä Pohjantähden alla | Under the North Star - Väinö Linna
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccadillyblues/pseuds/piccadillyblues
Summary: Juhannusaatto 1917. Aleksi ikävöi omassa yksinäisyydessään.
Relationships: Aleksi Koskela/Valenti Leppänen
Series: Muuttolinnuista [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130558
Kudos: 4





	Juhannusaattoilta

**Author's Note:**

> Iltaa. Koska en osaa tehdä mitään ilman kehitän siitä jotakin penteleen sarjaa, niin tämä on samaa Aleksi/Valenti -kehystä kuin ne mun kaksi muutakin. Nää on tosin myös canon complianteja eli toimivat erikseen ihan yhtä hyvin. 
> 
> Osallistuu Finissä fanficsataseen sanalla 082 - jos, sekä Spotify Wrapped -haasteeseen Rajattoman Kaipaavalla, ja Tavoita tunnelma III -haasteeseen... myös... Rajattoman Kaipaavalla. [Käykää kuuntelees](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QV0wZ9Pt3v8).

_Valenti hyvä._

Joutsenen yksinäinen törähdys kaikuu järvellä. Aleksi koettaa hakea huutajaa katseellaan, mutta se taitaa olla jossakin metsän takana.

Hän on pukenut ylleen parhaan paitansa, sen, joka on niin hyvää kangasta, ettei hän viitsi sitä aivan minne tahansa laittaa. Hän on harjannut takkinsa ja pyyhkinyt saappaansa erityisen kiiltäviksi, vaikkei niissä mitään tahroja ollut alun alkujaankaan.

Väkisinkin hän miettii, vaikka tietää, ettei sellaisella tee mitään. Mutta nyt on juhannus. Horisontti on värikäs ja elävä, eikä aurinko varmasti laske aivan kokonaan tänä yönä.

_Valenti hyvä_.

Illan säteen kimmeltävät laineissa. Mitä Aleksi muka voi. Mitä hän on tähänkään asti voinut?

Elokuussa tulisi kolme vuotta täyteen.

Jos kysyisi joltakin osoitetta. Mutta mitä sekään auttaisi? Jos Aleksi kävisi Halmeella kysymässä, saisi vähintään Akseli tietää. Eikä Leppäsiltä voi kysyä, koska silloin siitä saisi kuulla koko kylä ja kirkonkylä siihen päälle. Miten Aleksi sen sitten selittäisi.

Ja jos hän kirjoittaisi, niin mitä hän voisi sanoa? Mitä hän uskaltaisi?

_Valenti hyvä_.

Ei hän voisi pyytää Valentia palaamaankaan. Jos Valenti ei ole siihen itse valmis, niin hän ei palaa. Ja mitä kerrottavaa kylän asioista olisi, joka häntä niin kaukana koskettaisi. Mitä Suomenkaan asioista olisi sellaista, mitä hän ei muualta saisi tietää paremmin.

Samat kysymykset ovat hänellä mielessä joka kerta täällä käydessä, ja joka kerta hänellä on niihin samat vastaukset, jotka hän tietää jo hyvin.

Mutta jos hän silti jotakin laittaisi, ja jos Valenti saisi hänen sanansa ja näkisi tönkköjen kirjainten taakse niin kuin aaltojen ja pilvien väleihin, ja –

Ei sitä voi ajatella.

_Valenti hyvä_.

Jos…

Jos tällaisena iltana, tällaisena lämpimänä ja valoisana keskikesän iltana, kun taivaanranta on kuin maalaus ja järven yllä huutaa lintu toiselle, ja Aleksi olisi vain sattunut tänne ja yrittäisi etsiä niitä katsellaan… ja jos hänellä olisi sellaisena iltana, niin kuin nyt, parhaat kovavartiset saappaansa ja huolellisesti laitettu paita ja puvuntakki, jonka haki Halmeelta viipyen vain vähän aikaa ja puhuen vain pakolliset, koska siellä ei tuntunut hyvältä olla, kun katse vieläkin haki mestarin olan takana häälyvää muistoa. Jos hän kuulisi takaansa askeleet, tai jos hänelle vain tulisi sellainen tunne, että lähellä olisi joku. Ja jos hän sitä tunnetta seuraten kääntyisi ja yhtäkkiä Valenti olisikin siinä –

Ei Aleksi voi. Ei hän voi.

_Valenti hyvä_.

Joulun alla hän viimeksi pani kotiinsa kortin. Leppäsen Henna esitteli sitä kaikille niin, että Aleksikin oli sen saanut nähdä. Siinä oli jokin iso rakennus ja viisi sanaa tutulla käsialalla. _Hyvää joulua, terveisin poikanne Valenti_. Henna ja Preeti olivat siitä niin innoissaan, ettei Aleksi oikein tiennyt, sääliäkö vai ollako huvittunut.

Siellä on kaikki niin paljon suurempaa ja vilkkaampaa kuin Aleksi tahtoisi elämänsä olevan. Mutta Valenti on eri maata. Hänen täytyy saada olla vapaa. Aleksi tietää sen. Hän ymmärtäisi aivan hyvin, jos Valenti päättäisi olla koskaan tulematta kotiin.

Mutta silti Aleksin rintaa joskus puristaa niin, ettei sitä tahdo kestää.

_Valenti hyvä_.

Puut näyttävät taivasta vasten mustilta. Ei Aleksi voisi kertoa mitään tällaista, ja vaikka voisikin, ei hän voisi vaatia Valentilta mitään. Hän tietää, että kertomalla hän tekisi juuri niin, vaikkei suoraan mitään vaateita esittäisikään. Eikä se ole oikein.

Järven laineet punertavat kilpaa hänen poskiensa kanssa, ja häntä hävettää. Mitä tämmöisellä tekee. Mitä se auttaa. Vaikka sama taivas siellä kaukanakin on, ja vaikka Valenti saattaa katsoa samaa aurinkoa yhtä aikaa hänen kanssaan.

_Valenti hyvä._

Kyllä hän tietää selviävänsä. Hän on tähänkin asti selvinnyt. Aleksi lähtee takaisin kotiinpäin, eikä katso enää horisonttiin.

Ranta on autio ja kaunis.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblrissa oon @violasmirabiles!


End file.
